Elitestrafe für einen vergessenen Lippenstift
by KeyMagic
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot zu der Geschichte "(Alp)Traumhafte Ferien des Mr. Snape", den man aber auch so verstehen kann ;o) Der Ball ist vorüber, die letzte Nacht auf Hogwarts neigt sich dem Ende, und die ist nicht für alle so verlaufen, wie sie es erwartet hätten, vor allem nicht für eine junge, hübsche Rothaarige: Ein vergessener Lippenstift stellt ihre Gefühle auf den Kopf. - GW/SS/HG


Elitestrafe für einen vergessenen Lippenstift

So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie gerade tatsächlich geschrien hatte oder ob ihr ihr Kopf etwas vorgegaukelt hatte. Kein Wunder, sie konnte nicht klar denken, denn sie spürte ihren Orgasmus noch so heftig in ihrer Mitte pochen, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Ihr Herzschlag war um ein Vielfaches erhöht und ihre Lust noch nicht abgeklungen. Im Gegenteil, sie wollte mehr, mehr davon und es noch einmal fühlen. Ob sie es wagen konnte? Nun, sie hatte keine Wahl, sie musste...sie brauchte es.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand abwärts wandern, bis sie zwei ihrer Finger an ihrer Mitte spürte. Mit dem Blick auf den Mann an ihrer Seite gerichtet, von dem sie im Moment nur tiefe, entspannte Atemzüge hörte, begann sie, ihren empfindlichsten Punkt zu berühren und bog das Becken ihrer eigenen Hand entgegen, bis sie es kaum noch aushalten konnte. Sie glaubte, ihr Herz würde gleich aus der Brust springen oder sie würde bewusstlos vor Lust werden, so raubte das Gefühl ihr den Atem. Als sie erneut kam, presste sie ihren linken Arm auf den Mund, damit sie nicht wieder laut würde und vielleicht auch ein bisschen, weil sie sich über sich selbst schämte. Sie glaubte, Sterne zu sehen, so heftig und überwältigend waren die Wellen tief in ihr.

Als das Pochen ein wenig abgeklungen war, machte sie den Fehler, darüber nachzudenken, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war – zu diesem Abend, dieser...Nacht, die sie niemals vergessen würde. Noch immer schwer atmend strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wenn das hier jemand erfahren würde... Erneut wagte sie einen kurzen Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann neben ihr, der ihr im Moment so nah und doch so fern und fremd war. Andererseits kannte sie sich gut. Wenn sie es nicht jemandem erzählen könnte, würde sie das nie für sich abhaken können, das Erlebnis, das sie fast aus der Bahn warf.

Was hatte sie bloß dazu verleitet, sich so zu verhalten und so eine Unsagbarkeit zuzulassen? Sie hätte sofort gehen müssen, als es noch früh genug gewesen war. Aber sie hatte es nicht getan – sie hatte aus einem unerfindlichen Grund nicht gehen können. Irgendwas hatte sie förmlich erstarren lassen und sie gefesselt, obwohl sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nichts gesehen hatte... Die anderen ahnten ja nicht annähernd, was passiert war, außer...

Erneut ging ein verstohlener Blick zu dem Mann neben ihr, als hätte sie Angst, er könne ihre Gedanken lesen. Würde er es jemals tun? Wenn, würde er das, was ihr im Kopf herumging, aus ihrer Perspektive sehen, ihre innersten Gefühle wissen. Nein, das dürfte nie passieren, niemals, nicht _das_:

Der Vorhang war blickdicht gewesen, ja, aber nicht schalldicht und damit der Ursprung ihres jetzigen Zustandes. Dieses eine, ganz leise Aufkeuchen ihrerseits, verursacht durch die Geräusche, die sie ungewollt mitgehört hatte, war doch zu laut, zu viel, zu...verräterisch gewesen. Warum hatte sie es bloß nicht unterdrücken können? Und warum in Merlins Namen hatte sie dann auch noch durch den winzigen Spalt gesehen, den ihre Hände wie ferngesteuert freigegeben hatte?

Bei diesem Bild war das zweite, leise Keuchen unwillkürlich und aus tiefstem Herzen, nein, eher aus tieferen Regionen gekommen und hatte sie vergessen lassen, welch gute Ohren der Mann hatte, der in ihr Blickfeld geraten war.

* * *

Als wenn es jetzt, als wenn sie wieder mittendrin wäre, durchlebte sie alles noch einmal:

‚Das überlebst du nicht...das überlebst du nicht...', dachte sie und lehnte sich zitternd an den magisch geschaffenen Holzrahmen, wo sonst eine Mauer war – nur leider nicht in diesem Moment. Weglaufen würde nichts mehr nützen. Sie würde höchstens bis zur echten Zimmertüre kommen, die nach draußen zur Treppe führte, und vermutlich durch einen Fluch in den Rücken getroffen werden. Oder sie würde den _Obliviate_ gar nicht mitbekommen und dann auch noch sterben, ohne zu wissen, warum.

‚Schade...den Lippenstift hätte ich gerne noch öfters getragen.', gab die praktische Frau in ihr völlig neben sich zu bedenken, obwohl das mehr als irrelevant war. Oh nein, Tote brauchten keinen Lippenstift. Dummerweise war die gleiche Frau in ihr auch für dieses Dilemma verantwortlich, in dem sie nun steckte.

Was hatte sie bloß geritten, fragte sie sich wieder, noch länger dort zu stehen und nicht sofort zu verschwinden, nachdem sie gesehen und vor allem vorher schon gehört hatte, was sich hinter dem Vorhang abspielte? Neugierde war es eigentlich nicht gewesen, sondern...Faszination, Überwältigung...Gefühl... und...

‚Nein, nein, nein.', schalt sie sich selbst. Nie und nimmer konnte das Verlangen gewesen sein, Lust schon gar nicht, oder doch? Doch nicht so plötzlich, doch nicht dort, doch nicht mit..._ihm_ und...und... Das konnte man gar nicht ausdenken und schon gar nicht aussprechen!

So viele Gedanken in Bruchteilen von Sekunden, viel schneller als ihr schon beschleunigter Herzschlag.

Sie hörte das Bett ein wenig knacken, dann raschelte Stoff und dann...keine Chance mehr.

Der Vorhang wurde mit einem Ruck zurückgezogen und sie starrte in schwarze Augen, die sich augenblicklich noch mehr verdunkelten und zwischen denen eine Zornesfalte entstand. Ihr Gegenüber atmete scharf ein und schien ein wenig die Luft anzuhalten.

Als er langsam und äußerst entnervt ausatmete und dabei kurz die Augen schloss, wanderte ihr Blick – genauso unwillkürlich wie zuvor – weiter abwärts und blieb auf seiner Mitte hängen, die nun wieder in einer Boxershorts steckte. Seine Erregung hatte nicht nachgelassen, nein, keineswegs. Waren ja auch erst ein paar Sekunden vergangen.

„Haben sie etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen?", fragte er leise und bedrohlich.

Nein, hatte sie nicht. Sie war völlig verstummt, völlig regungslos und starrte nur abwechselnd hoch auf seine Lippen oder auf seinen sich hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb, der sich durch den Größenunterschied eher in ihrem Blickfeld befand als sein Gesicht.

„Nichts? So untypisch? Man fasst es nicht. Ihr Mund plappert doch sonst die ganze Zeit, sogar in meinem Unterricht. Haben sie einen letzten Wunsch?"

Was hatte er gefragt? Einen Wunsch? Bei Merlin... Woher kam bloß dieses kurze Bild in ihrem Kopf, das sie wie ein Blitz überrascht hatte? Wenn er sie jetzt legilimentieren würde, wäre sie schneller Geschichte, als sie _nein_ sagen könnte.

„Ähm...äh...ent... Tut mir leid, so leid."

Ihre Stimme zitterte und die Handflächen waren inzwischen feucht vor Aufregung. Trotzdem wollte sie sie nicht an ihrem Kleid abwischen, so ein schönes Kleid. Schade. Wie Aschenputtel...nur für eine Nacht – für die Nacht, in der sie vermutlich eines schmerzhaften Todes sterben würde. Jetzt gleich.

Ein verzweifelter Blick folgte, nicht höher als bis auf seine Lippen, denn sie konnte nicht in seine Augen sehen. Gleichermaßen ging derselbe Blick an ihm vorbei zum Bett und traf dort auf goldbraune Augen, die Schock, Überraschung und...tatsächlich Amüsiertheit zugleich ausdrückten. Der Mund, der zu diesen Augen gehörte, zeigte auf der einen Seite ein verlegenes Lächeln und biss sich in der anderen Ecke auf die Lippen, während die dazugehörigen Hände ein wenig an dem Kleid zupften, das gerade noch in Höhe ihres Oberkörpers zu beiden Seiten ausgebreitet gelegen hatte, als wären es schwarze Flügel eines Engels.

Sein entnervtes und äußerst gereiztes „Ich warte!" ließ sie zusammenzucken und peinlich berührt auf den Boden starren. Dummerweise hatte sich auf dem Weg ihres abwärtsgehenden Blickes sein..._Körper_ befunden, dessen Aussehen sie aufsog wie sonst eine Tafel Schokolade – weiße Schokolade. Du meine Güte, es war doch nicht so, als hätte sie in den letzten Wochen kein Stückchen genascht! Nur waren sie nicht so auf der Zunge vergangen wie...

„REDEN SIE!"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sie ertappt. „W-w-unsch? Mein letzter Wunsch? Äh, kurz und schmerzlos?"

Seine Stimme klang rau und tief, als er auflachte.

„Das hier...", kurz nickte er mit dem Kopf nach hinten, „...sollte keineswegs kurz sein, Miss... Miss _Störenfried_, wenn sie wissen, was ich meine?"

„Oooh!"

„Was denn, mögen sie es wirklich lieber schnell oder...war es einfach noch nie..._anders_? Oh, man kann ja förmlich in ihrem Blick lesen! Nein, so sollte keiner diese Welt verlassen – so...unge_sättigt_."

Während der letzten Worte war er ihrem Gesicht immer ein winziges Stückchen näher gekommen und streckte nun langsam seine Hand aus.

Automatisch wich sie zurück, doch er strich nur mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange und danach über ihre Lippen. Augenblicklich öffnete sich ihr Mund, ohne dass es ihr bewusst war, und er gab ihrer Zunge einen Hauch einer Berührung.

„Es gibt so viel zu..._probieren_... Süßes...Herzhaftes...", flüsterte er hinter ihr Ohr und verursachte eine verräterische Gänsehaut bei ihr.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Hermione nur gebannt zusah und keine Anstalten machte, irgendwelche Einwände verlauten zu lassen oder gehen zu wollen. Entweder war sie davon angetan oder zu geschockt. Nur geschockt sah sie nicht aus, deshalb ließ er sich dazu verleiten, ein wenig weiterzugehen. Diese Situation hier versprach einiges...

Eigentlich waren seine Küsse nur für _sie_ allein, doch dieser Moment war anders und man konnte ihn mit nichts vergleichen, daher widmete er sich wieder ihr, die immer noch wie in Trance vor ihm stand.

Während sein Daumen noch kurz auf ihren Lippen verharrte, beugte er sich näher zu ihr und strich nun mit seinen eigenen Lippen über ihren Mund. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, zog sich aber dennoch nicht zurück. Daraufhin legte er seine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf, zog sie zu sich und begann sie zu küssen, ihren Mund zu erkunden und herauszufinden, wie sie schmeckte.

Das hier war so falsch...so falsch, dass sie es nachher bereuen würde, und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie sich wünschte, er würde nicht damit aufhören oder mehr noch, er würde diesen Kuss wiederholen und einen Schritt weitergehen.

„Die Farbe ihres Kleides ist wirklich nichts für die Augen eines Mannes wie mich, daher..."

Schnell hatte er den Reißverschluss auf ihrem Rücken gefunden und geöffnet, sodass der Stoff einfach an ihr herunterglitt und auf dem Boden zu ihren Füßen liegen blieb.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern und blieb an ihren Dessous hängen, die sie zu allem Überfluss noch von Hermione geschenkt bekommen hatte, um damit... ‚Nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht nachdenken...'

„Gryffindorrot, was für eine _Überraschung_! Nun, es gibt Schlimmeres.", gab er zu bedenken und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Schock zu... Nicht einmal _das_ konnte sie benennen. Sie stand einfach nur mit offenem Mund und schwerem Atem vor ihm und legte eine Hand über ihren BH, obwohl es gar nichts nützte. Was bildete er sich nur ein, ihr einfach das Kleid zu nehmen? So ein unmöglicher, arroganter, überheblicher...

‚Bei Merlin...er küsst so gut...wieso küsst er so gut?', war alles, was sie denken konnte, als er ein weiteres Mal ihren Mund erkundete und sie gleichzeitig zum Bett zog.

„Ich werde sie nachher obliviaten, jetzt kann ich nicht mehr warten. Schauen sie zu, halten sie sich die Augen zu...oder..."

Er schubste sie sanft auf das große Bett, wodurch sie auf das Kissen neben ihrer Freundin fiel. Schon viele Nächte hatte sie genau hier verbracht, aber dies hier übertraf alles, an was sie dabei jemals gedacht, über was sie beide jemals gesprochen hatten – ob im Spaß oder mit Ernst.

Mit verzweifelter, resignierender und angespannter Miene trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie konnten sich nicht wehren, weil sie nicht wussten, ob sie sich überhaupt wehren _wollten_. Das hier war nichts, was sie jemals erlebt hatten und nichts, was sie je hätten ausgesprochen.

Als er sich aufs Bett kniete, war alles zu spät.

„...oder...machen sie mit! Geschockt? Mitgefangen, mitgef... Warum schauen sie so entsetzt? Ich dachte immer, gerade _ihre_ Familie hätte Humor?"

Mit einer Hand strich er langsam über ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein, bis hinunter an den Rand ihres BHs, und als sie sich nicht wehrte, glitt er wie zufällig über ihre Brüste und anschließend immer tiefer bis dorthin, wo der Slip die letzte Barriere bildete. Hatte sie wirklich gerade aufgekeucht?

‚Bitte nicht, bitte nicht, das hast du nicht getan', ging es in ihrem Kopf.

In dieser Sekunde ließ er von ihr ab und wandte sich Hermione zu, die er zugleich innig und voller ungestümer Leidenschaft küsste. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sie und schob mit seinem Knie ihre Beine auseinander.

„Ich kann nicht länger warten, entschuldige, ich muss da weitermachen, wo wir vorhin aufhören _mussten_.", flüsterte er ihr zu und schob ihr Kleid wieder höher – dorthin, wo es _vor_ der Unterbrechung gewesen war.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, zu protestieren, so schnell hatte er sich seiner Shorts entledigt und sich vor ihr positioniert.

Er nahm sie bei der Hüfte und zog sie zu sich heran. Die Farbe seiner Augen wurde noch eine Spur dunkler, als er nun wieder _ihre_ Augen traf und ihr Verlangen sah, das sie nicht noch länger unterdrücken konnte – zu sehr hatte sie es vorhin schon genossen, zu sehr hatte er sie immer wieder an den Rand der Klippe gebracht mit seinen wohlgeformten Lippen.

Noch einmal zog er sie mit seinen kräftigen Händen zu sich, auf sich, und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als er ihre vor Lust feuchte und doch so enge Nähe um seinen harten Schaft spürte. Nach ein paar heftigen Stößen, die er noch mit einem festen Griff um ihre Beine unterstützt hatte, musste er kurz innehalten, um nicht zu kommen. Gar nicht so leicht, war doch schon einige Zeit vergangen, seit sie begonnen hatten.

Er blieb in ihr und verging fast bei dem Gefühl, nutzte aber dennoch den Moment, um sich ein wenig abzulenken.

Dazu zog er sie, die neben Hermione auf dem Bett lag, an der Hand zu sich, neigte seinen Kopf und küsste den so fremden Mund, dessen Lippen noch geschwollen waren von ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen.

Ihr Geschmack war anders, die Empfindungen waren anders. Dort war es Neugier, Unsicherheit, Zittern, Lust, ein Moment – und hier, hier direkt vor ihm war es Liebe, pure Leidenschaft, Innigkeit und...Ewigkeit.

Als der Kuss endete, bewegte er sich weiter. Jeder Stoß brachte ihn näher an den Rand des Wahnsinns und Hermiones linker Arm krallte sich fest in seinen Po. Der andere Arm allerdings streckte sich wie von selbst aus und bekam die Hand ihrer Freundin zu fassen, die den Druck erwiderte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte die ihre Augen nicht geschlossen, sondern wurde förmlich magisch angezogen von dem Bild, das sich ihr bot.

Die Leidenschaft und die Lust, die sie auf dem Gesicht sah und die sie gerade in dem Kuss des Mannes gespürt hatte, der bis vor ein paar Minuten noch ihr Professor gewesen war, hatte sie mit voller Wucht mitgerissen und sie ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie sie mit der freien Hand an ihrem Körper entlang strich.

Das erneute, unbewusste Aufkeuchen neben sich ließ Hermione die Augen öffnen und sehen, dass ihre Freundin alles andere als geschockt war. Bald trafen sich ihre Augen und diese lehnte sich ein wenig rüber, um mit den Fingern die Form von Hermiones Lippen nachzuzeichnen, wie sie es vorher selbst erlebt hatte.

Zögernd näherte sie sich ihr. Ja, sie hatten sich schon mal geküsst – auf die Wange und vor kurzem ein einziges mal auf den Mund, vor lauter Übermut und Freude. Und sie kannten sich, ihr Aussehen, ihren Körper, ihre Schwächen und Stärken und doch...doch war dies etwas ganz anderes, etwas Neues, so Aufregendes, so Unglaubliches, wie sie sich es nie hatten träumen lassen.

Sie konnten kaum glauben, was hier gerade passierte, und trotzdem kamen sie sich näher und näher. Ihrer beider Atem ging schneller und sie sahen sich zum erstenmal anders an als sonst. Ganz anders und doch so vertraut.

In dem Moment öffnete Severus seine Augen und sah...rote Haare, die ihm die Sicht auf Hermiones Gesicht versperrten.

„Bei Merlin!", keuchte er und hielt abrupt inne mit seinen Bewegungen. Mit leisem Fluchen glitt er aus ihr heraus, sonst wäre das hier schneller beendet, als ihm – oder ihnen – lieb war.

Das holte die beiden Frauen zurück aus _ihrem_ Moment.

Das Gefühl des Verlustes war für Hermione beinahe unerträglich und verständnislos sah sie ihn an. Wäre sie allein gewesen, hätte sie es mit ein paar gezielten Bewegungen ihrer Finger zu Ende gebracht. War sie aber nicht. Also zwang sie sich, sich aufzusetzen und abzuwarten, was als nächstes passieren würde.

* * *

Er kniete wieder auf dem Bett – jetzt mittig zwischen ihnen – und streichelte ihr Bein und das ihrer besten Freundin. Die stöhnte bei der Berührung und konnte ihren Blick nicht von seiner Mitte abwenden, die feucht glänzte.

„Gefällt ihnen, was sie sehen?", raunte er und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch, als er sah, wie ertappt sie sich fühlte. Sie atmete nur tief ein und leckte sich über die Lippen, was sie gar nicht merkte. Für ihn allerdings war es eindeutig. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht _umzustimmen_, nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie dorthin, wo ihr Blick erneut hinfand.

„Das tun sie nicht etwa zum erstenmal?", fragte er mit dunkler Stimme, während er ihre Finger um seinen harten Schaft legte und sie zudrückte. Sie biss sich fest auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen. Nein, sie hatte nicht zum erstenmal Kontakt..._damit_, aber – um Merlins Namens Willen, er war ihr Lehrer und sie...hatte ihn im Griff. Wäre sie eine Slytherin gewesen, hätte sie sicher etwas daraus machen können. Nun, sie war Gryffindor und die waren bekanntlich auch nicht gerade zurückhaltend. Sie waren mutig.

Unglaublich – diese Stimme, die im Unterricht oftmals so schneidend und gefährlich klang, brachte sie hier einen Schritt weiter. Sein Stöhnen, verursacht durch ihre Hand, bescherte ihr ein Kribbeln dort, wo sie es schon vom ersten Anblick an fühlte. Ermutigt durch seine Laute strich sie mit der anderen, freien Hand über seine Brust und ließ ihre Fingernägel über seine Haut gleiten.

Plötzlich, weil er genießerisch seine Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte er zusätzlich zarte Lippen auf seiner Spitze und ihm entfuhr ein tiefer Schrei vor Überraschung und unendlicher Lust. Hätten diese Lippen noch ein paar Zentimeter weitergehen können, wäre er gekommen, ohne dass er es hätte zurückhalten können.

„Bei Merlin, Hermione! Aufhören – ALLE BEIDE!"

Mit ein paar konzentrierten Atemzügen sammelte er sich wieder und sah zwei verlegene, aber gleichzeitig auch ein wenig lasziv grinsende Frauen vor sich.

„Gut, ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt. Jetzt seid ihr dran. Damit habt ihr mich fast mitgerissen – bevor _das_ hier gerade passiert ist. Wo wart ihr eben stehen geblieben?", fragte er unschuldig, die Augen fest auf ihrer beider Lippen gerichtet.

Sie sahen ihn verwirrt an, doch als er erst die Eine, dann die Andere küsste und sie mit den Händen an ihrem Hinterkopf ganz sanft immer näher zusammenbrachte, wussten sie, was er meinte.

Hermione strich nervös über ihr langes Haar und versuchte dabei, das Zittern ihrer Hand zu verbergen, was nicht gelang. Ein Trost dabei war, dass es ihr nicht allein so ging.

Ihre Freundin schien etwas mutiger und legte eine Hand zuerst auf ihre Schulter und ließ sie dann langsam an ihrem Arm hinuntergleiten, um sie so zu sich zu ziehen.

Die stöhnte plötzlich auf ob einer unerwarteten Berührung von _ihm_, die sie an anderer Stelle spürte, die sie gleichzeitig aus der Fassung brachte und dem Ziel näher. Kurz drehte sie sich zu ihm, der über ihren Po strich und seine Hand in ihren Slip gleiten ließ. Danach wandte sie sich wieder zu _ihr_.

Nur noch ein Hauch einer Entfernung trennte sie von den weichen Lippen, die sie noch nie geschmeckt hatte und von dem, das sie sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte. Severus küsste sie in den Nacken, biss in ihre Schulter, ermutigte sie; eine weitere Berührung seiner Hand, was sie kurz aufschreien und zusammenzucken ließ, wodurch die letzte Distanz nach vorn überbrückt wurde.

Mund an Mund, eine federleichte Berührung, weich wie Samt und so wohlig warm. Keiner wich aus, keiner zog sich zurück, keiner von beiden konnte mehr atmen, nur noch fühlen. Und wieder war es ihre Freundin...wieder... Eine kleine Bewegung ihres Mundes, die einen richtigen Kuss erahnen ließ, dann die Spitze der Zunge, die vorsichtig über ihre Oberlippe strich und so stumm fragte, ob sie einen Schritt weitergehen sollten.

Zögerlich öffnete Hermione ihren Mund und dann begannen ihre Zungen, ganz zart miteinander zu spielen.

Für Severus war der Anblick überwältigend und niemals hätte er sich gedacht, dass der Anblick zweier Frauen ihn so aus der Fassung bringen könnte. Ihm war klar, dass das hier nicht mehr allzu lang dauern dufte, sonst würde er vor ihren Augen und ohne jegliche Berührung kommen. Und zweimal so kurz davor...war eine Quälerei sondergleichen.

Vorhin hatte er sich kurz hinreißen lassen, sich Hermiones Freundin zu nähern, sie den Rücken hinunter zu streicheln und seine Hand leicht ihren Po kneten lassen., was ihr durchaus gefallen hatte – so hatte er ihren Laut eingeordnet. Jetzt hingegen überwand er die letzte Barriere und ließ einen Finger von hinten in sie gleiten, woraufhin sie kurz aufschrie.

„Das lässt sie offenbar nicht...kalt, Miss Weasley? So nass?"

Sie stöhnte in Hermiones Mund, von dem sie noch nicht abgelassen hatte. Als er auch noch seinen harten Schaft gegen ihren Po presste, entwich ihr ein „Bei Merlin" und ihre Knie versagten, dass sie wieder auf dem Bett lag.

Ein kurzer, fragender Blick zu Hermione verriet ihm, dass sie ihm praktisch die Erlaubnis gab, sich...erst einmal um _sie_ zu _kümmern_. Er drehte Ginny auf den Rücken und befreite ihre Brüste aus dem Stoff des BHs. Nach einem lustvollen Blick darauf beugte er sich hinunter, umkreiste ihre Spitzen mit dem Mund, neckte sie, küsste sie.

Dann zog er ihr den Slip aus und drückte ihre Beine auseinander, während er immer tiefer rutschte und begann, sie seine Lippen noch auf eine ganz andere, intensivere Art spüren zu lassen.

Zuerst wand sie sich und wusste nicht, ob sie vor Scham oder vor Verlangen stöhnte, aber als er erneut gleichzeitig seine so geschickten Finger zum Einsatz brachte, fielen alle Hemmungen und kaum zwei Minuten später schrie sie endlich ihren Orgasmus heraus – so erregt wie sie seit dem ersten Anblick von ihm und ihr gewesen war.

Die Kontraktionen, die er um seine Finger fühlte, ließen ihn ebenfalls nicht kalt. Daher entzog er sich ihr und strich kurz über ihren Bauch und über ihre noch höchsterregten Brustwarzen, bevor er sich Hermione zuwand, um endlich auch sie und sich selbst zu erlösen.

Nach einem entschuldigenden, liebevollen und lustvollen Kuss wollte er ihr erst dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen, aber sie zog ihn nur zu sich hinauf, schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte und er brachte sich mit einem Stoß in sie.

Für beide gab es nun kein Halten mehr und ihre Bewegungen wurden leidenschaftlicher, heftiger, unkontrollierter... Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Während er sich mit nur noch einem Arm abstützte, knetete er Hermiones Brüste abwechselnd, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und rief „Komm für mich, Hermione."

Als wenn sie den letzten Kick gebraucht hatte, begann sich alles in ihr zusammenzuziehen und sie presste ihn so fest an sich, dass er die Spuren ihrer Fingernägel noch Tage später sehen würde. Kaum hatte er ihre erste Welle um sich gespürt, kam er so heftig, wie er glaubte, es noch nie erlebt zu haben.

Ihrer beider Beine zitterten und er hatte Mühe, noch in ihr zu bleiben, um ihr noch einen...und noch einen Orgasmus zu entlocken.

Als ihre letzten, nunmehr leisen Seufzer verklungen waren, legte er sich neben sie. Und erst, als sie ein ebenso leises Stöhnen von der anderen Seite des Bettes hörten, bemerkten sie, dass Ginny auch noch da war.

Mit einem Schmunzeln sahen sie sich an und blickten dann wieder zu _ihr_, denn sie sahen, dass ihre Wangen so rot waren wie ihre Haare und dass sie gerade im Begriff war, ihre Hand wieder von ihrer Mitte zurückzuziehen. Auch sie war ein weiteres Mal gekommen – vielleicht gleichzeitig mit ihnen zusammen.

„_Das_ war ihr letzter Wunsch, Miss Weasley? Tz, tz.", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und zuckenden Mundwinkeln, während er zu seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschränkchen griff.

* * *

Sie seufzte, weil sie die Gedanken an diesen Traum nicht hatte verdrängen können. Warum musste sie ihn denn ausgerechnet jetzt – heute Morgen – noch einmal Revue passieren lassen? War das eine Mal direkt nach dem Aufwachen nicht genug gewesen? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, ihn so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen?

Noch immer spürte sie leichte Wellen in ihrer Mitte und sie fühlte sich schon wieder dazu verleitet, mit dem weiterzumachen, von dem sie vor einer Stunde so abrupt und heftig aufgewacht war.

Und das alles, weil sie gestern schon so einen Fehler gemacht hatte – ein unbeabsichtigter, aber böser Fehler. Diese Bilder von Hermione und Severus würde sie nie mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommen und jetzt suchten sie sie schon gleich in der ersten Nacht danach im Schlaf heim – und setzten dem Ganzen noch eine Krone auf, indem sie sie selbst mit hineinzogen, mit ihr spielten! Bei Merlin!

Neben ihr regte es sich – er wachte auf. War das nun gut oder schlecht? Eigentlich gut, denn er würde sie vielleicht ablenken können, auf welche Weise auch immer.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz. Unser letzter Tag auf Hogwarts...", sagte Harry liebevoll und kuschelte sich an sie. „Man, war der Abschlussball schön, fandest du auch? Hast du was Schönes geträumt?"

Sie seufzte. Oh ja, sie hatte geträumt, und wie. Ein wahrer Elitetraum war das gewesen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, ihr Lieben, ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht und wunderschöne Träume – **

**und wenn ihr wollt, erzählt mir etwas!**

**VLG KeyMagic**


End file.
